


Danganronpa One Shots

by PastelGalaxies18



Category: Danganronpa, Super Danganronpa 2, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: Awkward first encounters, F/M, Kissing, Love, Possible smut, Romance, Sexual Tension, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa v3, idk - Freeform, illtry, letsseehowthisgoes, one shots, plzgiveitashot, super danganronpa 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelGalaxies18/pseuds/PastelGalaxies18
Summary: The title says it all. Some of these may be pre game, I might do some post game, and some of them will be in game. Just so you know.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a vote as to what one shot I write first. Feel free to put who you want Reader-Chan to pair up with! Post your character(s) in the comment section below!

Make sure to read the notes above!

Here are the ground rules:

. You can suggest more than one character in the comment section below, but I doubt I’ll ever make a poly one shot, just so you know.

. I’m thinking about writing smut, but since I’m bad at writing in general, expect cringe.

. If you want a specific kind of one shot, like a fluff one shot or a smut, make sure to specify in the comments below.

. I will not take requests to write about any characters who are not listed above.

. Don’t expect this to be good.

. I am NOT doing character/character one shots. That’s not the point of this.

. Reader-Chan is a female, so only expect Yuri scenes if you want Reader-Chan to pair up with a girl.

. You can also ask me for certain scenarios for Reader-Chan and ??? To be in! I can’t think of them on my own!

I think that’s it! Let the suggestions begin!


	2. Ishimaru/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You suck meat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No regrets

You couldn’t stop thinking about Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the guy you’ve had a crush on since you first saw him.

But he never recognized your existence.

So when he announced that he was going to relax in the sauna, you couldn’t help but take a peek.

There he was, just chilling in the sauna, his clothes off, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

You couldn’t take the arousal that shot down your legs.

You bumped into a potted plant, breaking it, and Taka jumped a little, taking a stance. He thought you were a murderer.

But when he saw you, he smiled giddily.

“(Y/N)! Were you peeking at me? That’s not welcome in a school environment! And as punishment, I will make you eat this meat!” He held out a drumstick.

You sucked on it.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I trolled you. No regrets


	3. Mikan/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help Mikan with a story time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the Pecan.
> 
> This is female/female btw
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKAN

She was nervous.

Your girlfriend was sweating, looking around rapidly, and fidgeting, she was shaking in her seat.

“Calm down, you’re going to be fine. It’s just a story session.” You say, hoping to cheer her up.

Mikan looked at you with tears in her eyes and smiled.

“T-Thanks, (Y/N). You always make me feel better.” Mikan Said hopefully.

You leaned over and kissed her on  
the cheek.

After you parted, you whispered in her ear a quick “Happy Birthday.”

She looked flustered, and once you both arrived, you both exited the car and stood in front of the school gates.

She was going to be reading to the elementary kids and teaching them health precautions. Your job was to make sure that nothing was in her way. Mikan had a habit of tripping over nothing and landing into embarrassing poses. 

As you entered the classroom, you looked around the classroom, searching for anything that could possibly trip Mikan.

You started tucking in any exposed wires and cables, putting the toys back into their proper places, and removing the rugs. After a while, you decided you were finally done.

The kids piled in, and after they were all seated, you called Mikan in. 

She hesitantly walked into the room. However, she tripped over the door frame.

Acting quickly, you grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. In the mess of it all, your lips met each other for an instant. You froze, slowly turning your head towards the kids. 

Their mouths were agape, and they started “OOOOOOOOO Ms. Mikan just kissed Ms. (Y/N)!” 

You blushed a little while you ushered Mikan to her seat.

The story telling was a success, and everyone loved her.

On the car ride home, she fell asleep.

You leaned into her, wrapped your arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek. “Happy Birthday.”

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKAN!!!!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	4. Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a discord now!

I have a discord now! If you all want to ask me questions or fanfic ideas or just to send memes, my discord is  
PastelGalaxies#6471  
The server is   
Is This Despair?  
I hope y’all enjoy and join!!:)


End file.
